<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Human Again by Writtenonmybody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731993">Make Me Human Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody'>Writtenonmybody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over but their work is not done.  They finally find intel on a stormtrooper child training camp.  Finn, Poe, Rey, Chewie, and BB8 go to find out what is there, rescue any children, and destory it.  Everybody's worried about Finn, and they have good reason to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-8 &amp; Everyone, Chewbacca &amp; Finn, Chewbacca &amp; Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey, Chewbacca &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first completely outside the movies story.  It takes place after TROS.  It went in a lot of different directions than the idea I began with.  I don't know if it works, or if the two halves should be disconnected. Comments are welcome and appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was over but their work was not done.  Intel had finally come in with the location of one of the stormtrooper training camps.  The planet was on the Outer Rim in the Lasan system.  The Empire had almost exterminated the Indigenous population, and the environment was brutal.  Therefore the First Order had seen it as a perfect location for one of their camps.  The camp was relatively small so just Finn, Poe, Rey, Chewie, and BB8 were going in.  They  didn’t want to bring in a large force that would give them the advance warning to alert other camps that might be connected across the Galaxy. </p>
<p>“The First Order didn’t want to make them too large in case something happened.  Don’t want to lose the entire next generation of blaster fodder.”  </p>
<p>Finn’s voice was laced with anger and bitterness, so contrary to his usual positive nature.  He didn’t talk about his childhood often but when he did it was with a quiet detached air.</p>
<p>The Resistance had created a Children’s Division, and Jannah was leading it.  First, they had tracked down as much of the families of Company 77 as they had been able.  Then they had built places to house and care for children where they would stay while old families were found and new families were made.  They gathered teachers and healers.  The fighters had freed a number of enslaved children in places like Canto Bight, but they had not actually found any of the stormtrooper training campus.  Until now.</p>
<p>Finn wanted to head out as soon as the intel was confirmed.  Rey supported the decision, as she always supported Finn, and Chewie supported Rey, as they always supported Rey.  Poe ground his teeth.  None of them were approaching this rationally, which was an ironic thought to be coming from Poe.  </p>
<p>“No,” he ordered.  “We make a plan and we go in just before first light.”  Loving them as he did, he place one hand on Finn’s shoulder and the other on Rey’s to soften his words and convey his care.  He knew this was personal.  Chewbecca had been enslaved by the Empire before Han rescued him.  Rey had been sold into slavery when her parents left.  Still this mission was hardest on Mateo because he had been rasied to be a stormtrooper.  These were the very same camps that his humanity had been nearly tortured out of him. </p>
<p>“I know this is hard.  We’ll get there in time.  I feel it.”  Poe tried to encourage them.</p>
<p>No one was happy but they accepted the decision.  They sent word to Jannah to be ready.  Of course there was the possibility that the whole camp had been destroyed.  The planet was remote enough that local goons might be keeping it going, or even that word of the First Order’s defeat might have not yet reached them.  Though the idea was to get rest, Finn went to train, Rey to meditate, Chewie to find a sucker to gamble away their money, and Poe and BB8 to practice aerial maneuvers in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey and Chewie landed the Millennium Falcon in the valley of a set of dunes.  The landscape reminded them all of Jakku, which was not a pleasant memory for any of them.  They arrived before dawn hoping to catch them still asleep.  Advancing slowly they paused at the top of the dune to peer through binoculars.  The complex was a series of round flat-roofed buildings connected by above ground tunnels, some of which went to other buildings and some of which just stretched out straight. It looked like a giant cement insect.  No guards were posted outside, but there was literally no life in any direction for days, by foot or speeder.  </p>
<p>Rey placed a hand on the door and “listened.”  There were no guards on the inside either.  Neither security nor escape was a concern.  Or the First Order had just killed them all.  Using the Force she opened the door and they started in.  A pair of stormtroopers came around the corner but Rey waved her hand saying, “You are happy that we are here.”</p>
<p>“Welcome guys,” one of the stormtroopers chirped.</p>
<p>“You’re going to give us your weapons.”</p>
<p>“Here you go,” the other said happily.</p>
<p>Poe gritted his teeth.  He hated when Rey did this.  Obviously, he realized this was a useful skill and it diminished bloodshed.  He knew Rey was not truly entering their minds, the way his had been entered.  Still, he didn’t like to see anyone’s mind controlled.   Once he had taken their weapons, he knocked them both out. </p>
<p>“Really?” Rey said.  “Was that necessary?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes,” Poe said.  “I think it was necessary.”</p>
<p>Finn pushed past the two of them with his head cocked and an intent expression on his face.  Everyone followed and they emerged into a room full of security monitors.  There were five stormtroopers and Finn shot them all in less than a tenth of a second.  Rey and Poe glanced at each other.  That was fast even for Finn.  Nevertheless, an alarm started ringing through the complex.  Finn had already taken in what was on all the monitors and leapt to the other exit off of which were three hallways.</p>
<p>“Rey, science labs,” Finn pointed to the left.  “Poe and Chewie, handlers.”  He pointed to the right.  “I’ll take the trainees.” </p>
<p>“Finn,” Poe said in a worried tone.</p>
<p>“I mean children.”</p>
<p>“Buddy,” Poe said softly.</p>
<p>“Go!” Finn yelled to all of them, and they did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The lab was massive but there were only a few scientists.  They were frantically typing on the computers, erasing data.  One scientist sprung at her.   Rey knocked him and the others out with her staff without even needing to draw her lightsaber.  By the size of the place and the few numbers of scientists, she thought this had to be a skeleton crew.  On one screen she could see a cost analysis between kidnapping more children and creating clones.  Spreading out beyond a clear plexiglass wall were fetuses in tubes of various sizes.  None of them were alive.  Rey drew her lightsaber then slashing through the plexiglass and the tubes.  The green liquid poured out at her feet.  In her mind the walls were crashing around her, and they were the walls of this complex and they were the walls of Exegol.  The lab was decimated and the scientists buried under the rubble.  Rey stretched out with the Force, and headed in the direction of Finn.</p>
<p>	There were far more handlers than scientists, though here too it was clearly a skeleton crew.  Poe and Chewie were running down the hall firing their blasters.  The stormtroopers were racing down at them.  Were it not for the curving labyrinth of hallways they might have been shot but they somehow managed to shoot their way through.  Their blasters were on stun as they were hoping to catch some alive, to capture some to gain information as to where other camps might be.  They dodged and rolled and yelled and swore, until there was only silence and the smell of smoke.  When they finally reached the central room, there was only one stormtrooper left typing into a computer.  They shot him easily as he didn’t attempt any defense.  </p>
<p>“What was he doing?” Poe yelled louder than necessary in the eerie silence of dozens of downed troopers.  </p>
<p>BB8 plugged into the computer, and started beeping a high pitched almost <br/>hysterical tone.  </p>
<p>“Oh kriff, it’s a countdown.  How much time BB?” </p>
<p>BB8 booped in response. </p>
<p> “Alright, we’ve got some time, though not a lot.  Let’s find Finn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trainees’ bedroom was at the center of the facility.  Everything about this place fit exactly into Finn’s memory even though he knew this was not where he had been held.  They must just all look the same.  The bedroom he entered had 20 cots and no children.  Finn knew they were here, hiding as they had been taught to do in an emergency.  Remain unseen until a superior arrives.</p>
<p>Finn walked slowly to the center of the room with his arms outstretched and palms open.  “I’m not here to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Finn turned in a circle so they could see him from all angles.  “We have been searching for you.”  </p>
<p>There was no response.  Anyone else might have thought he was in the room alone. </p>
<p>“I’m here to set you free.”</p>
<p>There was a slight rustle like a breeze over dry leaves.</p>
<p>“You have to trust me.”</p>
<p>“Why?” a brave hidden voice called.  </p>
<p>8 years old Finn estimated.  He sat down cross-legged.  “I was FN 2187.” </p>
<p>Another barely perceptible sound rustled through the room.  </p>
<p>“I was taken from parents I don’t remember.  I was raised like you, in a center like this, without choices, trained only to kill, and to die.”</p>
<p>Finn paused to steady himself, to keep himself in this moment rather than stepping into the reflected nightmare of his childhood.  </p>
<p>“But when they told me to kill unarmed civilians, I couldn’t.  I didn’t.   I escaped.  I joined the Resistance.  We took the First Order down.  We’ve come for you.”</p>
<p>“Why?” the child asked again.</p>
<p>“To find your family.” </p>
<p>“To kill them?”</p>
<p>“To return you to them.”   </p>
<p>The child who had spoken before stepped into view.  She wore a white bodysuit and a white cloth mask, like all stormtroopers in training.  “Your face is wet.” </p>
<p>Finn reached up to his cheek.  He hadn’t noticed.  “I’m crying.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do that anymore,” she said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t either.”</p>
<p>She regarded Finn.  With measured movement she peeled the white cloth mask off her face.  Her eyes were hazel, like Poe’s.  Finn saw her steel herself ready to be slapped for the infraction of revealing her unique face.  He wanted to grasp her shoulder in that reassuring way that Poe did but he held back, knowing she would run if he lifted a finger.</p>
<p>“What do you want in return?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>Sure that Finn had not understood her she said, “What do you want us to do for you?”  </p>
<p>“Nothing. We – I – just want you to have what I didn’t.  To get to be a kid.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know how to do that,” she said gravely.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Finn agreed.  “But I think you could find out, if you had the chance.”</p>
<p>As they had been talking, eyes had appeared, followed by masked heads, little bodies, children from a range of ages, all young and traumatized.  None had stepped fully out of the shadows except the one that was their mouthpiece.</p>
<p>Her intelligent eyes considered.  “What if you can’t find our families?”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll make one,” said Finn with confidence.</p>
<p>“Out of droids?”</p>
<p>“Out of friends.”</p>
<p>Another child stepped forward with fists balled menacing.  “You can’t take me. I won’t go back to my family.”</p>
<p>Sometimes children were sold to the First Order by their families.  Sometimes worse things had happened to those children before they had even arrived.  Finn remembered.  He clasped his hands in his lap to contain the rage that was building inside him.</p>
<p>“We won’t take you back if you don’t want to go.”  Finn swept his eyes around the group of frightened former trainees.  “You can’t stay here.  But we won’t give you to someone who will hurt you.  Ever.”</p>
<p>“Your face is getting wet again,” said the first child.</p>
<p>“I’m sad and happy,” Finn explained.  The girl nodded as if she understood.  She stretched out her finger and boldly touched Finn’s cheek.  Finn breathed steady, unmoving.  </p>
<p>A few others crept closer, and a very small child said, “What if no wants us?”</p>
<p>“We want you.”</p>
<p>The little one smiled.  </p>
<p>The child with the balled fists said, “To join the Resistance?” voice laced with suspicion.  After all what was so great about going from one army to another.</p>
<p>“To have a family,” Finn said.</p>
<p>“You’re FN 2187,” the same child said.  “Stormtroopers like us don’t have family.”</p>
<p>“I was FN 2187.”  Finn gazed deep into the child’s eyes.  “Now I have a name.  Now I’m Finn.”  He unconsciously opened his arms to the children.  “Now I have a family.”  </p>
<p>At this point all the children had come out.  The alarm had ceased when Poe shot every computer he saw.  Unfortunately the countdown had not ceased.  Poe, Chewie, and BB8 converged on the door where Rey stood, placing a finger on her lips.  Finn had telepathically told all of them to wait, hoping that he had enough training from Rey that the message would go through.  He thought it must have because they had not burst in.  Of course there was the possibility that something had gone terribly wrong.  He’d know it if they were dead though, like he had known with Rey.  It was hard to sort out though all the senses he was getting from the Force as there was so much here that was terribly, terribly wrong.  </p>
<p>“Do you want to meet my family?”  </p>
<p>The children scuttled back several steps but the girl who had taken off her mask said, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Finn focused his senses on the children telegraphing calm. “Rey,” he called.  </p>
<p>Rey entered cautiously.  She sat down next to Finn.  The children drew closer to her as if the glow of kindness radiating off her were warm.  </p>
<p>“This is Rey.”  Finn said.  “She used to be alone too.”</p>
<p>One of the older children saw the lightsaber attached to Rey’s waist.  “You’re a Jedi,” they said.  </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You can do stuff with your mind.”  The eyes of the children looked deadened, but a trace of excitement sparked in this one.  “That’s cool.”  Then he stepped back again, uncertain.  “They told us you were monsters."</p>
<p>Rey shone at them with her gentle smile.  “I know you’ve been hurt, but it’ll be alright.  You’re with us now.”</p>
<p>“Poe,” Finn called.  </p>
<p>Poe entered reluctantly.  He didn’t know what he could say that would put the children at ease.  They hadn’t actually talked about what they were going to do when they found the children.  Finn was kriffing brilliant, and Poe was so proud of him.  However, Poe kept seeing Finn as a child dressed in these same white suit and mask, hiding behind these same metal beds, and he was struggling to compartmentalize his rage.  </p>
<p>“This is Poe.” Finn introduced.  “He gave me my name.”</p>
<p>“Will you give me a name?” the first child asked.</p>
<p>Poe grinned wide.  Now that was something he could do.  “Well now,” Poe regarded her.  “How about Hope?”</p>
<p>“Hope,” she experimented.  “Yeah, I like that.”</p>
<p>“There are two more,” Finn said.  He had sensed Poe’s concern about time.  “One’s a droid and one’s a Wookie.”  </p>
<p>“A droid’s part of your family?”</p>
<p>“He’s a little orange and white unit.  One of a kind,” said Poe.  </p>
<p>A ghost of a smile crossed Finn’s face.</p>
<p>“What’s a Wookie?”          </p>
<p>“He’s kind of like a giant teddy bear,” said Rey, causing Finn and Poe to choke.</p>
<p>The children’s’ faces were blank as if the word meant nothing, except the littlest one who had clapped their hands over their mouth to keep from crying out.  The little one couldn’t stem the hunger in their eyes though.  </p>
<p>“Or a walking, growling carpet,” Poe quipped.  </p>
<p>Some of the children giggled.  </p>
<p>Only Poe, thought Finn, could get a room full of child soldiers to giggle.  </p>
<p>“Chewie, BB8,” Finn called.  </p>
<p>Chewbacca moved like molasses.  Still several of the children grabbed hold of each other.  However, the littlest ran over and reached out their arms.  Chewie made a low purring sound none of them had ever heard, and scooped the tiny child up.  BB8 was making his trilling sound and rolling in small circles.  One by one the children came cautiously forward.  Poe, Rey, Chewie, and BB8 stood very still when the children took off their masks and began staring at each other’s faces.  They’d never seen them before.  The girl who was Hope now took Finn’s hand, and they followed them out of the complex, and into a new world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they stepped out of the complex, there was an explosion at its far end.  They had not time to grab any information or any of the beings inside.  The buildings were exploding one by one.  The entire group raced to the ship.  The sand was beginning to sink behind them.   As they reached the ship, it too began to sink.  Each of them had scooped up children, and Rey lifted the others with her mind.  Poe raced to the pilot’s seat and shot them into lightspeed straight from the ground, which of course no one ought to be able to do.  But then no one is supposed to be able to lightspeed skip either.</p><p> </p><p>The trip back to Ajan Kloss was a strange one.  Some of the children were still afraid to take off their masks.  Being scooped up with explosions rocketing behind them had been terrifying but then again, they had become used to a level of terror on a day to day basis. Rey had kicked Poe out of the pilot seat, so he was attempting to reach the children through card tricks and stupid jokes.  A few others had asked for names.  Poe, Rey, Chewie, and BB8 were all concerned about Finn.  He had been weirdly bipolar all the way back.  Warm enthusiastic Finn whenever the children were around; silent and withdrawn the moment the children were gone.  He didn’t speak to the others.  When they called his name, he didn’t answer.  He was distracted; his eyes almost vacant.  When they landed, Finn asked the others to take the children to Jannah without him.  </p><p>	“Where are you going?” Poe demanded.</p><p>	“I’m going to run the training course.”  </p><p>Finn held out his hand for Rey’s lightsaber.  He hadn’t finished his own yet.  Clearly hesitant, she eventually handed it to him.  Finn grabbed it without word and took off running.</p><p>	“Buddy,” Poe said to BB8.  BB8 was already rolling after Finn at top speed.</p><p>	The others took the children to Jannah.  They responded to her just as they had to Finn.  She was one of them.  </p><p>	Hope took Poe’s hand and said, “You should probably check on FN 2187.  I mean, Finn.”</p><p>	“You’re really quite astounding,” Poe said to her.  She blushed pink.  Poe eyed Rey who nodded.</p><p>	Poe took off at a run the second he was out the door.  He raced through the course not even sure why he felt such terror.  Maybe Finn was just running the stress off.  Or maybe Finn has plunged into that huge ravine.  Or maybe…  The fear drove Poe, spurred him to do things only a Force-user could do.</p><p>	Poe could hear Finn long before he could see him.  Creatures were taking flight and trees were shaking.  As he drew closer Poe saw carcasses of the flying mechanized balls that shot lasers sliced into pieces by the lightsaber.  Finn was spinning, slicing, destroying, and the sound of the lightsaber was rippling through the jungle.  </p><p>	“Finn,” Poe called at first at a moderate tone.  “Finn…Finn!!” Poe screamed.</p><p>	Finn swung the weapon around halting just a millimeter in front of Poe’s face.  Poe’s eyes were wide with the horror of having almost had the love of his life slice off his head.  Finn froze in place, his eyes ablaze and unseeing.  BB8 let out a mournful whir from the tree he was trapped under.</p><p>  	“What is it with everyone dropping trees on my droid?” </p><p>	Finn blinked.  His entirely dilated pupils started to shrink in size.  Finn dropped his weapon and stared down at his hands as if he had never seen them before.  He stared wildly around as if he might bolt.  </p><p>	“You’re okay, Buddy,” Poe soothed.</p><p>	“Poe?”  He asked in confusion, and then caught the sight of BB8 beyond.  “BB?” Fright drove his voice high.  </p><p>	“He’s okay,” Poe moved slowly backwards to the droid and pulled him out.  “See?”</p><p>	BB8 beeped low at Poe.  A shadow of a shadow of a smile flitted across Poe’s face.  </p><p>       “Sure, Buddy,” Poe said to the droid straightening his antenna and rubbing the leaves and dirt off.  “Next time we’ll send R2D2.”  </p><p>Finn stared not speaking or moving.  Poe stood and took a small step towards Finn.  Poe wanted to reach for Finn but didn’t want him to take off running.  So he just waited, gazing at Finn with compassion.  </p><p>Quietly Poe asked, “Finn, Buddy, can you see me?” </p><p>Finn focused on the flecks of green in the hazel of Poe’s eyes brimming with concern.  “Poe,” he pleaded in an almost inaudible whimper.  “Poe…you’re here….can you…help me?”  Finn was shaking his head as if trying to clear away cobwebs.</p><p>“Of course.  Finn, I’d do do anything for you.  What do you need?”</p><p>“Make me feel human again.”  </p><p>Poe reached out gingerly.  Finn trembled but didn’t flee.  Poe caressed Finn’s face.  Finn closed his eyes and leaned into Poe’s hand.  With his other hand, Poe encircled Finn’s waist and drew him closer.  </p><p>“Make me feel human again,” Finn begged tipping his lips to Poe.  </p><p>Proceeding at a pace like the shift of the shadows caused by the sun, Poe brushed his lips against Finn’s, more tender than passionate.  Poe’s lashes brushed butterfly kisses feathering his love to reach Finn’s hiding heart.</p><p>“You with me, love?”  Poe asked softly.  </p><p>The rigidity in Finn’s body was easing.  Finn nodded almost imperceptibly giving over all his weight to Poe who just rocked him.  Poe kissed the line of Finn’s cheekbones and nuzzled Finn’s ear.  </p><p>“What am I?” Finn whispered in a broken voice.</p><p>“A kind, beautiful person,” lulled Poe.  </p><p>Finn shook his head negatively.  “I’m nothing.”  Finn was trembling now.  “I was made for destruction.”     </p><p>“Finn, you’re – you’re everything.”  Poe’s voice was shaking.  “You saved the galaxy.  You saved me.  You’re the love of my life,” Poe’s voice broke too.</p><p>“Make love to me,” Finn entreated.  </p><p>“Finn – “</p><p>“Make me feel human again,” Finn beseeched Poe a third time.</p><p>	Poe kissed Finn, slow and languid and tender.  With infinite care, Poe laid Finn on the mossy ground.  Finn tipped his head beck in complete surrender.  With strong skilled Poe hands, peeled each one of Finn’s clothes off massaging his muscles.  With pillow lips and practiced tongue, he kissed each and every part of Finn’s body.  Poe worshipped Finn with his gentle touch.</p><p>Poe stroked Finn’s lamb’s wool hair, spiraled his tongue on Finn’s neck, breathing  “Baby, I love you, I love you, Baby.  Is this okay?  You want me to keep going?”</p><p>Finn moaned in response with the barest nod.  Kissing his shoulders Poe turned Finn so his back was exposed.  Poe trailed his tongue down Finn’s scar, sucking, tending, while his fingertips brushed Finn’s sides, down to his hips.  He cupped his cheeks and gave Finn a tiny bite on the high curve of his perfect ass.  Finn moaned again and pushed his hips towards Poe’s adoration.  Poe bit again, just a little bit harder, and danced his tongue down Finn’s crack to his rim.  Poe didn’t quite enter but twirled his tongue around the opening, flicking his tongue, almost in, out, in, out, in.  Finn was moving higher making room for the rising erectness beneath him and stretching to Poe’s ministrations.  </p><p>Poe groaned low as his tongue grazed the back of Finn’s balls.  He swept his nails down Finn’s back and bit the inside of his thighs.  He let his own hardness rub against Finn as he turned him back over exposing Finn’s cock to the night, exposing his soul to all the tenderness Poe could lavish.  Finn was hard and dripping.  Poe swirled his tongue around each of Finn’s toes.  He dragged his own cock torturously up the inside of Finn’s legs as he returned to kiss Finn’s lips again and again, to caress his face, to tease and suckle his nipples, to make his body remember.  </p><p>“Are you with me Baby? Is this okay?  You want me to keep going?” Poe nibbled Finn’s ear as he asked.  </p><p>Finn was vibrating with need and hunger and – what was that other thing – love. “Don’t stop, my pilot, love me, my Poe, please love me...”</p><p>Poe was crooning in a honeyed voice so musical it was a song, sometimes in English, sometimes in Yavinese.  “I love you Baby. I love you. I’d do anything for you.  My Buddy, my Baby, my perfect Finn.”  </p><p>Poe grazed his lips on the tip of Finn’s cock and then swirled his tongue around and around to his base, cupping his balls like treasure.  Finn soaked up Poe’s adoration begging for more.  Poe gave, and gave, and gave.  On the edge, Finn inched the slightest back and Poe stopped immediately, both of them gasping at the sudden halt.</p><p>Panting Finn said, “Pierce me, pierce me, come all the way inside me, come in me, Poe, pierce me...” </p><p>Finn’s voice was desperate and wild as he arched up and spread wide.  Poe who was rock hard and slathered with his own precum probed Finn’s opening and as Finn mewled Poe penetrated his body.  Poe thrust, and thrust, with one hand he cradled his head, with the other he stroked Finn’s cock while he propelled further in, pressing Finn’s prostrate, again and again and again, piercing past his prostrate, past his heart, piercing the soul that was Finn, and only Finn.  </p><p>Screaming Finn came shooting along Poe’s body coming and coming and coming as if something were being expelled.  Finn was sobbing and shuddering still coming as Poe’s seed spilled deep inside Finn.  Floating, quite literally, they rocked in the glow of their mutual orgasmic transformation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, when they came to rest, Poe slipped out of Finn’s inside, and Finn began to weep.  Poe held him and cradled him, until Finn’s sorrow was spent and his body was still.  Poe wiped him clean with a silk handkerchief and caressingly dressed him.  Finn whimpered curling around Poe clutching as if for dear life. </p><p>	Poe held him tighter murmuring, “My love, my perfect Finn, you’re here, you’re here with me.  You’re safe.”</p><p>	“There are things.” Finn whispered, “I haven’t told you.  About before.”</p><p>	“Do you want to tell me?”</p><p>	Finn nodded yes into Poe’s neck, but then added.  “Not now though.”</p><p>	Poe kissed his forehead.  “Whenever you want.  Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>	“I don’t want to die inside.  I don’t want to forget who I am.”  Finn said this last like a question.  </p><p>	Poe rocked him, and cautiously began to weave a foundation around him.  </p><p>“The first moment I saw you, I came alive – not just from the torture but I came alive in a way I had not been since my mother died.  I came alive because you were so alive.  You were, you are, all passion.  Your bravery outdistances your fear every time; your love makes you stay every time you feel like running.  You want to protect everyone, and you never want to hurt innocent people.  You’re funny and smart, and incredibly sexy.”  </p><p>Poe saw Finn smile a little at the last.  </p><p>“It’s not everyone who can keep up with my constant banter.”  Then with his most roguish grin added, “Or my stamina.”  </p><p>Finn laughed this time, which launched Poe into more.  </p><p>“You rush forward without any plan at all, and sometimes with a total lie of a plan.”  Then Poe winked.  “We have that in common too.”  </p><p>Finn laughed more substantively.  </p><p>“You always come through.  You rescued me.  You rescued the whole galaxy.”  </p><p>You rescued those children, Poe thought.  He didn’t say it out loud as he didn’t want to send Finn back into his flashbacks.  Finn heard it in the Force though, but it was only a little frightening, and there was something else.  Maybe a little pride.  </p><p>“Obviously you’re a little addled because you’re in love with me.” </p><p>Finn laughed almost his regular robust laugh.  Squeezing Poe he said tentatively, “Obviously that was the best choice I’ve ever made.”  Finn drew out the word choice, relishing it.  He could make choices.</p><p>“I don’t know if it was the best choice.” Poe smiled.  “But I’m really glad you made it…I need you.” Poe’s voice cracked a little at the raw vulnerable truth of those last words that he hadn’t really meant to say out loud. </p><p>“I need you too,” Finn murmured.</p><p>“Let’s go home.” </p><p>“You are my home.”  </p><p>Poe was completely humbled by Finn’s trust.  Finn was curled in his lap.  Poe stroked his back until he realized that Finn had fallen asleep.  Poe shifted and stood up holding Finn in his arms.  Poe didn’t know how he had the strength to carry him.  Poe figured Finn gave him that too.  Finn gave him everything.</p><p> </p><p>Poe carried Finn like that all the way to the Falcon, which they still hadn’t quite managed to move out of.  Rey was pacing outside with BB8 who had gone back to let her know Poe had found Finn.</p><p>“Is he – “</p><p>“He’s alright.  Just – “ and he didn’t finish the sentence because he didn’t need to.  Rey understood.  </p><p>Chewie was inside, also pacing.  He roared, quietly.</p><p>“This was as fast as I could come,” Poe answered.  </p><p>They had all been worried.  They all had trauma, and they all knew how it was to struggle with that trauma.  But as Lando had said, they had each other.  That’s how they survived.<br/>
Poe carefully lay Finn on the bed and sat on the edge.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rey said.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For taking care of him.”</p><p>“Thanks for letting me be the one to go get him.”  </p><p>Rey sat next to Poe and put her head on his shoulder.  She shrugged.  “He needed you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Chewie roared his low roar and BB8 bumped against their legs.  The five of them lay down and  slept nestled against each other, completely uncomfortable and completely comfortable, like the complicated broken enduring family they were.  Until the morning came, and a new day began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>